The present invention relates to examples of an apparatus and method for restoring a camera mounting to a calibrated position. Cameras are prevalent on commercial vehicles for providing back-up viewing, surround vehicle viewing and object detection. Cameras are generally mounted external to the vehicle to provide optimal views. To provide a precise view as required for proper system operation, the cameras are placed on a fixed bracket external to the vehicle. In one example, the bracket is adjusted to a calibrated position. In another example the position of the bracket is fixed, the camera learns the fixed position and the camera is calibrated to that position. During driving situations, the camera and its fixed bracket may be exposed to impact, which may move the camera out of its original calibrated position. If the camera is out of the calibrated position, the view provided to the object detection system and/or to the driver is out of alignment. Particular areas around the vehicle may no longer be under surveillance of a camera when it is out of the calibrated position and system performance may suffer. Therefore, there is a need for a way to restore the camera mounting to its calibration position.